


Bellagio

by romanticalgirl



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-01
Updated: 2013-01-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 01:17:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/717192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/romanticalgirl/pseuds/romanticalgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gotta whole lotta money that I'm ready to burn, so set those stakes up higher</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bellagio

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://inlovewithnight.livejournal.com/)**inlovewithnight** for the beta. This was originally supposed to be "Five Casinos Matthew Hit at Ioan's Bachelor Party" with Ioan/Matthew, Matthew/Jamie, Matthew/Chris Evans, Matthew/Ioan/Jamie and Matthew/random lucky girl, but then only two got written, so there you go. The other three may surface some day.
> 
> Originally posted 11-29-07

Matthew looks up as the door to the suite swings open, Jamie stumbling in under the weight of his duffel bag.

“Hullo, mate.” He sets aside his magazine, tossing it onto the sofa next to him. “Rough flight?”

“Ran out of vodka halfway over Oregon.” Jamie tosses his bag aside and sighs. “So ‘m not nearly as drunk as I should be.”

Matthew nods in the direction of the bar. “Feel free to rectify that.”

Jamie heads for the bar. “Where’s the rest of the group?”

“Dinner.” Matthew shifts on the couch. “Thought I’d wait ‘round for you. Flight late?”

“Ron suggested I stay on set while Katee finished up a few reaction shots.”

“That must have been pleasant for you.” Matthew smiles slowly, licking his lips as Jamie pours a healthy shot of vodka in his glass. “Don’t suppose any of them involved your _little_ covering.”

“You never forget anything, do you?” As Matthew shakes his head, Jamie laughs. “God, you’re a wanker, Rhys.” He follows the vodka with a splash of juice. “Tell me again why Ioan puts up with you?”

“I’m terribly cute.”

“Is that it?”

“Oh, yes.” Matthew rakes his hand through his hair and sprawls loosely on the cushions. “Needs at least _one_ handsome friend.”

“Wanker.” Jamie laughs again and downs his drink, moving toward the couch. “Pure and unadulterated wanker.”

“Best that than a whinging little bastard, eh?”

“Is that what I am?” Jamie purrs, settling one knee on the couch between Matthew’s legs.

“Mmm. So far’s I can tell.”

“You’re an arse, Matthew.” Jamie shakes his head and places his hand on the back of the couch, leaning in. “Don’t care if you are cute.”

“You don’t, hmm?” Matthew trails his fingers up the line of Jamie’s thigh. “Don’t think I quite believe you.”

“You don’t?”

“No.” Matthew’s eyes close slightly, his voice low and rough. “Rather think you like me as I am.”

“Do I?” Jamie leans closer, his breath fanning against Matthew’s temple, stirring his hair. “Think you’re wrong.”

“You do?” Matthew raises an eyebrow. His fingers fan out, raking down Jamie’s thigh, loud against the denim. “How so?”

“Think I like you much better.” Jamie trails a finger along Matthew’s collar then nuzzles his temple. His voice drops to a low purr. “Without this.”

“Oh?” Matthew pushes up off the couch, reaching down and tugging his shirt free of his jeans. “Without this? I thought it was a nice shirt.”

“Is,” Jamie agrees, mouth hot as he makes his way down Matthew’s neck. “Would look better on the floor.”

“Think so?” Matthew tilts his head, allowing Jamie access. His breath hitches as Jamie curves his hand along the other side of Matthew’s neck. “D-do you?”

“Mmm. You don’t?”

“Didn’t say that.” Matthew swallows and exhales roughly. “Did I?”

“No. Don’t suppose you did.” Jamie’s tongue flickers out, tasting Matthew’s lower lip before catching it between his teeth. He sucks on it for a moment then pulls back, eyes locked on Matthew. “Could take if off, eh? See if I’m right?”

Matthew licks his lips, tasting the pulse of blood pounding in the wake of Jamie’s teeth. “Could at that.”

Jamie shifts back, his eyes hot. “Take it off.”

Matthew nods, reaching back and snagging his collar before pulling the shirt over his head. He tosses it to the floor, glancing around Jamie. “Suppose it looks all right there.”

“Shut up, Rhys.”

Matthew smiles up at Jamie as he resumes his sprawled position on the couch. “Afraid you want that, Bamber, you’re going to have to make me.”

Jamie laughs softly and settles on his lap again, mouth warm as it moves against Matthew’s in the promise of a kiss. “Can do that.”

“Then do it,” Matthew breathes, the sounds swallowed up in Jamie’s kiss. Matthew groans as Jamie’s hand strokes along Matthew’s chest, tracing skin and muscle as he deepens the kiss.

Jamie shifts closer, his knee settling against the base of Matthew’s cock. “Jeans tight, mate?”

Matthew’s head falls back and he bites his lower lip, thrusting up against the pressure. “Bit.”

”Just a bit, hmm?” Jamie nudges him again with his knee, tight against him. “Must not be doing something right.”

“Doing it right.” Matthew’s hands slide along Jamie’s hips, moving up beneath his shirt. His thumbs skate over Jamie’s abdomen, nails scraping the flesh. “Don’t stop.”

Jamie finds Matthew’s mouth again. “Won’t,” Jamie assures him. “Can’t.” He kisses Matthew again, hands exploring Matthew’s skin. “Jesus, Matthew.”

“Yeah, Jamie?” Matthew’s hand slides to Jamie’s cock, feeling the hard flesh through the denim. “You want me?”

“Yes.” Jamie gasps softly, thrusting against Matthew’s hand. “Know I do.”

“C’mon, then.” Matthew tugs at the button of Jamie’s fly. “Off.”

“Cart before the horse, Rhys.” Jamie stands tugging his shirt over his head.

“Showing off your muscles again,” Matthew laughs, though his eyes stay on Jamie as he drops the shirt and reaches for his fly.

“Though you rather fancied my muscles.”

Matthew trails a finger along the outline of Jamie’s cock. “Some more than others.”

“You’ve never made it past the age of twelve, have you?”

“Right.” Matthew smiles, reaching down to undo his own fly, his hips rising off the sofa as he shoves the denim down. “Forgot you’re here for my brain.”

“No,” Jamie shakes his head, stepping out of his jeans. “Not so much.”

“Probably for the best.” Matthew reaches out, fingers sliding along the length of Jamie’s cock again. “As it’s not working so well right now.”

“N-no?” Jamie stutters the word, head falling back as Matthew wraps his hand around him. “Why’s t-that, exactly?”

Matthew releases him and leans back, his hand falling to his own prick, stroking it slowly. “Blood’s all busy elsewhere.”

Jamie groans and sinks down, knees on the edge of the couch. He finds Matthew’s mouth, kissing him hard. “Want you.”

Matthew nods toward the coffee table. “Blue bag.”

“What?”

“Blue bag.”

Jamie falls back and snatches the bag from the table, one finger hooked through the loops. Matthew takes it from him and upends it on the couch beside them.

“What?” Jamie half-groans as Matthew’s hand slides through the pile of condoms, lubricants, lotions and sex toys. “What’s all this?”

“Ioan’s gift.” Matthew snags a condom and slides it on, eyes closing at the contact.

“Ioan needs a twelve-inch vibrator?”

“No.” Matthew presses a small bottle of lube into Jamie’s hand, rolling his hips up off the couch in invitation. “That’s for Alice. Figure at some point she may actually want a proper one.”

Jamie laughs, his hand working the thick liquid along Matthew’s shaft. “You’re a vicious little bastard, you know that?”

Matthew looks at him, eyes hot and hungry. “Not _so_ little, eh?”

“No.” Jamie moves closer, straddling Matthew’s thighs. He closes his eyes as Matthew presses the head of his cock against the tight muscle, thrusting up lazily as Jamie sinks down. “N-not so little at that.”

Matthew smiles, licking his lips as his hands find Jamie’s hips, thumbs stroking the hut of bone. Jamie grinds down against him, muscles taut as he leans in, stealing another kiss.

Matthew thrusts upward and Jamie laughs against his mouth as he begins moving, riding Matthew in slow, steady strokes. “Won’t they miss us?” Jamie pants softly. “Called Ioan’s mobile when I landed.”

Matthew slides his hand around to Jamie’s cock, matching their rhythm as he begins to stroke. “Might at that,” he agrees, catching his breath as Jamie tightens around him, knees digging into Matthew’s thighs. “Of course, I imagine between the open bar, lap dances and strippers, might not at all.”

He slides his thumb over the head of Jamie’s cock. Jamie closes his eyes, groaning and increasing his pace, tight and fast as he takes Matthew deep.

“Though, far as lap da…Jesus, Bamber.” Matthew catches his breath again, hand jerking tight around Jamie as Jamie rocks down hard, moving in earnest, with intent. Matthew shifts his grip and matches Jamie stroke for stroke.

“L-lap dances?” Jamie manages, his breath falling out onto them both in a series of short gasps.

“Think I’ve got the best one of the night.”

“G-god, but you’re a prick, Rhys.” Jamie barely manages the words, all of them breathless and hot.

“Like that about m-me,” Matthew reminds him, hand sliding along Jamie’s cock in short, desperate strokes, his rhythm erratic. “Don’t…don’t you?”

Jamie’s reply is lost in a wash of heat as Matthew comes. He keeps his hand moving as Jamie keeps thrusting down, the soft desperate sounds finally penetrating past the blood pounding in his ears. He tightens his grip, focusing on the slick, wet ridge of Jamie’s prick, hand rough and insistent until the wet heat of Jamie’s orgasm coats it.

Jamie collapses forward, hands curled around the cushions on either side of Matthew’s head. He turns his face, breathing for a moment against the damp skin of Matthew’s neck before kissing it, tongue licking away the salty sweat.

Matthew slides his hand up Jamie’s back then down again. “Should probably go. At some point, they might actually notice we’re not there.”

“Mmm. Suppose.” Jamie sighs and pulls away slowly, easing off Matthew’s lap. “You the welcoming party for everyone, or ‘m I just special.?”

“Know you’re special, Bamber.” Matthew gets to his feet and catches Jamie’s hand, tugging him back for another kiss. “What’s the saying? Saved the best for last.”

“So I’m sloppy seconds?”

Matthew pauses and closes one eye, listing names. “Well, there’s Ioan and Julian and Chris and Alun and…no. Not quite seconds.”

Jamie smacks Matthew on the arm. “Wanker.”

Matthew shakes his head and kisses him once more, breathing him in. “No. Not tonight.”  



End file.
